


If I were a Sunflower Seed

by Juncea



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cute, Cutesy, Fluffy, M/M, Poetry, Rochu, poem, this is another old one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2554460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juncea/pseuds/Juncea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another short and sweet poem from Russia's POV about China.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I were a Sunflower Seed

"Hey, Yao, if I were a sunflower seed:

would you let me grow?

Keep me out of the winter and away from the snow?

From your pure Chinese soil

and through the bladed grass,

I'd stand up tall with courage and so much class!

 

But, when the seasons change,

please keep me out of the withering cold

so we can both wilt,

weep,

and grow forever old." 

**Author's Note:**

> super old Rochu poem I posted on my Fanfiction. I'm not in the Hetalia fandom anymore but I decided to share this one, too!
> 
> hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
